


Sad Story \\ Luhan

by Desgrl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desgrl/pseuds/Desgrl
Summary: AU about Luhan's sad life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so I'm not very good at it, if there are any mistakes please tell me! (sorry about that;;). This fanfic is also in spanish at wattpad so if you know spanish check it out!

I looked Sehun's bloody hand and I didn't doubt to take it. Then, I realized that his pulse was minimum and unstable.

Now, I looked at his face very slowly as if I wanted to keep it in my memories. I squeezed his hand.

The rebellious tears were falling with no control, one after another. The impotence mixed with the sadness I felt weren't enough obstacles to erase my smile.

Sehun is beautiful.

I took his pulse again.

_Sehun was beautiful._


	2. Beginning

After so much crying and denial from my parents towards my departure to Korea, they accepted it with bad desire because they knew that I was leaving to pursue my dream; be an idol.

No matter how much I did here in China, no company wanted to make me debut. Therefore, I stopped trying my luck in China and went to Korea.

My first audition was with JYP ent., but I didn't get in. I was furious with myself, how could I not be. I could not go back to China, I could not embarrass my parents who have spent so much money because of my stupid dreams.

Because of all this, I got depressed for a couple of months until I found another opportunity: SM Entertainment. I remember that day perfectly. I can not forget when I told the good news to my parents. They shouted of excitement while they were crying of surprise on Skype.

Thanks to my great ability to make friends, I soon found a place in the company. Only months later, I would meet those who would be the guys that I would debut with —even if our future was uncertain at the time—. They were all great, and they won my affection in a short period of time, but it It was impossible to prevent me from feeling more comfortable with some than with others. Especially, Sehun.

Minseok was my best friend, but if someone gave me a choice between him or Sehun, I would choose Sehun. The bond between us was very narrow.

Some time later, talking to Yixing, I confessed about the latter. After a few giggles he said something that I can never forget.

—Maybe you like Sehun.

Like? Well, I did not like him, but I did esteem him very much. Surely, too much.

After this conversation, a terrible confusion and chaos was inside me.

I, who was a self-confident person, started to close down and be introverted. Each time, that security was beginning to be written with an "in" in front of it.

It also caused me to talk more with my sub-unit and have hardly any communication with «EXO-K». I didn't even look at Sehun anymore.

I knew he would notice, I would. But I did not care. Even if we were left alone —action helped by Sehun's best friends: Chanyeol and Jongin—, I just ignored him, as if there was no one else but me. If he tried to start a conversation with me, I pretended to not have listened him.

And one day, they all went to eat but I stayed in our temporary residence. I didn't know that Sehun didn't go either.

I went to the fridge, but I did not take anything. I was already beginning to disgust so much diet.

—Do you want chocolate? —A male voice asked me. I would recognize his voice even a kilometer away. It was Sehun—All the managers have gone with the guys, there is no one watching —he handed me a chocolate bar that I received gladly while muttering a "thank you". Sehun sighed. "Did I do something wrong?"

I looked at him, stunned—No, of course not. It's just that lately I want to be alone.

—Do you want to be alone? —he said accompanied by a bitter laugh— Why do not you say that to Yifan and the others, eh? —He growled. And for the first time in weeks, I looked him in the eyes. I tried to talk to him, to say something even if it was the slightest. No sound came out of my mouth and he looked at me expectantly to be answered. In the end, he got tired—Luhan, fuck, do you know how hard it is to be in love with you, trying to hide my feelings, and you don't even treat me like a friend? A friend! Am I asking too much? —He looked at me with pleading and watery eyes. If I was confused, now I was more. But I did know something:

_Sehun liked me and I loved that._

 


End file.
